


Grilled Cheese Apple Pie

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Diners, Flirting, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: Bucky is used to the regulars who come by the diner, even looks forward to them. Especially the tall blond who always orders a grilled cheese and apple pie. But what happens the day they're out of his favourite dessert?





	Grilled Cheese Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themirrordarkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/gifts).



The chime of the door dinged as it was pushed open, and on instinct Bucky looked up from where was restacking the napkin holder. _Chilli fries, extra cheese._ Bucky thought as the two men in blue denim overalls sat at booth number 4. _Scrambled eggs, double bacon. Bottomless black coffee, 2 cups each, 3 if they’ve had a long day._ Every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday, these two came in from the oil change/tyre service hub around the corner.

“The usual, guys?”

“Yeah, man. Cheers.”

Bucky didn’t even have to offer them a menu, he knew them and they knew him and that was all that needed to be said. The whole diner was very much a no frills experience, the sign outside was faded, the table tops were marked and the pattern in the linoleum floor was was worn thin from years of foot traffic. But the place was clean and the food was good, and as the cook said, that’s all that matters. And that proved to be true because they earned a steady trade and Bucky went home after every shift with enough tips to make him happy.

A middle aged woman with frizzy hair came in, looked up and down the diner until  she made eye contact with Bucky, then nodded at him and sat down in number 2, pulling out a book of crosswords. _Asks about the special but always orders hotcakes. insists on a second cup of coffee and drinks none of it._ Bucky thought, flicking a stray strand of hair out of his face and grabbing his order pad, walking over. Bucky knew his regulars. He didn’t mind that they ordered the same thing every time, hell, he knew of himself that although it’s fun to try out something new, most of the damn time you want something you know you’re gonna like. He waited for the lady to decide, then wrote down her order ( _hotcakes)_ and made his way back to give it to the kitchen before making the rounds with the coffee pot.

With mugs refilled and a couple of plates cleared, Bucky was alerted by the ding of the door chime and peeked a glance over his shoulder. _Tourists. Board special or cheeseburgers and  milkshakes_ Bucky predicted. The family of four looked like they were from out of town, possibly from overseas, and if they were true to fashion, fanny packs with I HEART NY t-shirts invariably meant they would want their idea of a classic American diner meal.

When someone who wasn’t a regular walked in the door, Bucky liked to guess their order. After 6 years working at the diner, he considered it a honed skill, or at the very least a momentary amusement. He always liked it when someone surprised him, but he was usually close and that was fine. Bucky liked predictable. It made his job so much easier. The tourist group didn’t deviate from expectation, with 3 cheeseburgers, one gumbo special, but only one milkshake, and Bucky smiled. He put their order in and happily answered all of their questions each time he came to their table, even offering to take the photo of the family with their typical American meals. Jackson the cook snorted when Bucky turned to photograph him as well, but the family was delighted and left him an awesome tip at the end, so he didn’t care. When the family was done, they insisted on each shaking his hand as they left the booth and he was chuckling to himself as he cleared their plates and cups away and turned for the kitchen.

A tall man with broad shoulders held open the front door and waited patiently for the group of tourists to take one last photo of the place and slowly make their way out. _Grilled cheese with bacon and tomato. Apple pie on the side._ He was one of Bucky’s favourite regulars, not just because he was predictable and polite but because he was also distractingly hot. Blond, with eyes so bright blue that even the black wire rim glasses couldn’t hide them, the man clearly worked out and was just a bit taller than Bucky, hitting Bucky’s sweet spot of guys who were bigger than him (not a small achievement, if he did say so himself) and were actually _nice._

The shirt and sweater combo made him think that Grilled Cheese/Apple Pie (Bucky’s mental moniker for the man) might work in an office of sorts, but their brief interactions hadn’t revealed that for certain. Bucky tried not to make too many assumptions about people based on their clothing (but freely admitted to judging people on the state of their socks, a side effect of working on your feet all day).

Bucky put on his best smile. “How are things today?”

Bucky got a smile back, one that reached all the way to his eyes, and he replied politely, “Pretty good, thank you. And you?”

“Just had my photo taken by some tourists. I feel like I should be Elvis.” Bucky flashed a toothy grin, but thought better of swinging any pelvic thrusts in view of the kitchen. Jackson was a typically unflappable soul, but would roll his eyes if he caught you flirting too hard on the job. The comment got a laugh from the customer which Bucky counted as a win, and he confirmed the usual order and put it in to the kitchen.

As Bucky continued about his duties, he noticed Grilled Cheese/Apple Pie doodling on a napkin, something he’d seen the guy do numerous times and tried to get a glimpse as he delivered his meal, but could make out nothing more than a disembodied face. The place got busier and the thought of the drawing was quickly usurped as the demands of the other customers took precedence and Bucky could only wave when Grilled Cheese/Apple Pie got up and left, another man coming and taking his place at the counter.

The twitchy looking guy who sat down knocked the mug as Bucky went to pour, making the coffee splash down the side of the cup and onto the counter. Quick as anything, Bucky grabbed the nearest napkin to mop it up before the customer could form a protest, and it was cleared up without a problem. To take the new guys order he threw the sodden tissue onto a nearby plate, and it was only when taking it to the dish sink that Bucky saw the mopped up coffee puddle leeching the ink out of a pen drawing of a smiling Elvis. He wondered for a moment if Grilled Cheese/Apple Pie had left it there for him or had simply abandoned the napkin as trash, and although he knew he couldn’t salvage it, it hurt Bucky to throw it away.

\------

The door chimed and a familiar silhouette strolled in and took a place at the counter. _Grilled cheese, apple pie._ Bucky recited, smiling. Today the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, displaying a distracting set of tanned muscular forearms and not for the first time Bucky thought of what it might be like to held, or better yet, held down by those arms.

“How’s life?” Bucky asked, immediately pouring a coffee, and he got a smile and an eye roll in return.

“Busy, boss has been on my ass a bit this week. Thank you.” He said, raising his mug in gratitude. He didn’t sound angry about it, just a little tired as he rubbed the bridge of his nose where his glasses sat.

“Yeah, well that’s usually where bosses are.” Bucky joked, his flirting cut short by the bang of the bell and Jackson yelling from behind him _“Order up! Buck up, you’re a plate behind!”_ , the timing of which could not have been more fitting. Grilled Cheese/Apple Pie laughed into his hand and Bucky threw him a _yikes_ face which was met with sympathetic blue eyes, and Bucky spun himself to the serving station. He quickly lined two plates up his arm and balanced another all the way to his neglected regulars.

By the time the grilled cheese was up, Bucky already had the second to last slice of apple pie plated and set aside and he brought them to the counter, avoiding placing them on the napkin where Grilled Cheese/Apple Pie was doodling. He shifted his hands back to make room for the plates and Bucky caught a glimpse of what looked like a dinosaur on a tricycle and he opened his mouth to comment but was cut short by the ding from the kitchen again. Bucky threw a quick “Enjoy!” and rushed on with his duties.

He didn’t get the chance to exchange anything more with his crush than to wish him an easier week because then a crowd of students from NYU filled four booths and Bucky spent the next hour serving them bottomless coffee and plates of cheese fries.

When Grilled Cheese/Apple Pie headed out the door and Bucky cleared the counter, he carefully pocketed the napkin that had been drawn on along with his typically generous tip.

\-----

It was later in the evening and on a day he’d not usually come in, that the familiar face eased in the door behind an elderly chinese couple, much to Bucky’s surprise. Bucky immediately repeated the man’s regular order in his head and felt a sobering realisation as he stalled at the second part. _Apple pie._ A tour bus worth of diners had occupied his afternoon and cleared the house out of the staple dessert a good hour ago and he’d just served up the last slice of key lime. A quick check of the rack confirmed only one pie choice left and even though it gave Bucky a bit of a thrill to know he was about to have more of a reason to talk to the man, he still steeled himself because 6 years at the diner had showed him that people who were stuck in their routines didn't like to be told their usual order was out.

 _Please don’t be a dick._ Bucky thought to himself, turning around. “So…” Bucky started as the blond eased his big frame onto a counter stool, raising his eyebrows waiting for Bucky to finish his sentence.

“What’s your opinion of blueberry?” Bucky finished, keeping his chin up, leaning on the counter, going for nonchalant rather than immediately apologetic.

“Um… the jam? Or the fruit itself? Tart, juicy...I guess…” the man trailed off, frowning.

“As a pie.” Bucky clarified.

“I prefer apple...” he replied, the raised inflection as he trailed off at the end asking the obvious question, _why?_

“We’ve got blueberry.”

“That’s it?”

“Yep.” This time Bucky offered an apology with his eyes. “Busy day.” The regular slowly nodded, finally comprehending and glanced around before coming back to look at Bucky.

“Uh.. I’ll have blueberry then, I guess. Please.”

“Grilled cheese with tomato and bacon. Blueberry pie, and a coffee?” Bucky recited back, adding the inflection to confirm the sandwich and drink that hadn’t been explicitly ordered but was usual. The guy nodded, and Bucky ripped the page off the order pad and added it to the lineup, and grabbed the coffee pot. He filled a new mug for the guy, and made a circuit of the diner to refill mugs and check on the other tables, but when he came back around he noticed that the man at the counter hadn’t even taken a sip, just held the mug loosely in his hands, staring into the dark liquid.

Bucky frowned, thinking of what he could do as he busied himself with his other couple of customers and cleaning duties. When the order came up, the other tables had cleared and it was quiet enough that Bucky didn’t have to dash away immediately, so he hung back a bit to see if Grilled Cheese/Apple Pie would start eating straight away, and when he didn’t Bucky couldn’t help but intervene.

“What’s your name?”

“Uh, Steve.”

“Bucky.” He offered and held out his hand, immediately kicking himself. Who the hell shakes hands with a server? But before he made things awkward by trying to pull it back, Grilled Cheese, _Steve,_ had grasped it firm. He offered Bucky a half hearted smile that faded into a soft frown as something caught his eye.

“So then why does your badge say James?” He asked, pointing. Bucky followed the direction right back to his left pec where a beaten up name badge declared in faded italics _Hi! I’m James._

“Uh. Because that’s what goes on my paycheck and my boss refused to put a nickname on the  badges.” Bucky shrugged. He’d had the badge that bloody long, he never noticed the name anymore. Steve seemed to accept that answer, and looked down at his plate but made no immediate motion to eat.

“So what’s got you down?” Bucky cocked his head at his customer.  “Is it the apple pie? I would have put a slice aside, but you don’t usually come in on a Tuesday. But if it’ll get you smiling again, I’ll march down to the store-”

“You remember when I come in?” Steve interrupted, lifting his head abruptly and Bucky couldn’t tell if the look on his face was confused, amused or concerned by that thought. Bucky leaned back and shrugged a shoulder casually.

“Yeah, I remember all my favourite regulars. Why wouldn’t I? I see you guys more often than I see my parents.”

That comment got half a smile, so Bucky cautiously pressed on. “I mean, I may not know your name, but I know your face and I know your order, and yeah, we’d notice if we hadn’t seen you in a while. Or you know, any of our regulars.” He added, trying not to sound creepy.

“That’s actually rather comforting.” Apple Pie/Steve said, finally picking up his coffee and taking a sip. After another mouthful he put down his mug and sighed.

“There’s just been some inter-office drama that exploded over the weekend, and now I’m being dragged in to mediate. I wouldn’t mind so much except it’s not even work-related…” he huffed in frustration, frowning at whatever he was thinking, making his eyes look a little stormier blue. He shook his head to clear it and offered a wry smile to Bucky.

“Thanks for listening, but I don’t want to hold you up from what you have to do.”

Bucky was glad the guy had begun to open up and let out what was bugging him, and wanted to let him continue. He pondered for a second and then held up a finger that said _“hold that thought.”_ and he darted back to the refrigerator and pulled out the pie dish with the slice of blueberry pie that had fallen apart when Bucky had tried to plate it. He told Jackson that it was quiet and he was going to take his break, and he grabbed the beaten up chair that they used to stand on to chance the board special sign, and dragged it opposite his customer, who was now a few bites into his grilled cheese. When he sat down he found himself lower in comparison to the counter, his eye line about chest level to the other man, but he just leaned back at an angle, re-adjusting his long hair back into a tidy bun and motioned to Apple Ple to continue.

“I’m now on a break. You were saying?”

Having someone to properly sit and talk to seemed to brighten his mood and Grilled Cheese/Apple Pie perked up, relaying the rest of the saga that had been unfolding at the accounting firm (where Bucky learnt he worked as a payroll clerk), and Bucky sat eating his pie and listened to him rant it out. When he was done and turned his attention to the rest of his meal, Bucky kept the conversation going by hamming up the story of how he got dragged into settling an argument in the sauna at his gym, which had the guy tearing up with mirth.

“I swear, no matter how authoritative you might think you are, you lose all credibility when you’re wearing nothing but a towel.” He finished, standing up and brushing any stray crumbs from his shirt. He’d been on break long enough that he knew Jackson would be on his ass if he kept it up for any longer, and went to gather their now empty plates. Bucky couldn’t help but noticed how Steve’s eyes flicked down over his body when he stood up, and he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from flirting outright, pleased as he was at the hint that his crush might swing his way after all. He settled instead on asking about the meal.

“So how was the blueberry, after all of that? Have we managed to convert you?”

Steve chuckled. “Oh, I’m still an apple pie guy! But I’ll concede, it was an acceptable substitute.”

“Alright, well I’ll do my best to have some for ya next time.” Bucky winked.

\-------

After the night of the “Blueberry Incident”, whenever Grilled Cheese/Apple Pie Steve (or as Bucky’s mind had firmly shortened it to, Apple Pie) came in, he stuck around to chat a little longer after finishing his meal, or if it was too busy for Bucky to stop and chat, would leave a note on the napkin saying hi, sometimes alongside another doodle.

He’d learnt that Apple Pie grew up in Brooklyn, studied both art history and accounting in college and spends his weekends volunteering as a Big Brother mentor to underprivileged neighbourhood kids. When Bucky had asked him more about that, his eyes just lit up as he gushed about the tutoring, sport and personal growth programmes the centre offered and how it had helped everyone he’d seen come through, careful to not name any of the kids themselves.  

Bucky had accepted that since talking to him more, his crush on Apple Pie had only grown. But no matter how giddy he felt every time the guy walked in the door, he stuck to the idea that if it’s inappropriate to ask a server out when you’re a customer, it’s probably the same vice versa.  So he flirted a little instead and hoped for the day when he might run into Apple Pie somewhere other than work, and in the meantime enjoyed the man’s company whenever he was in.

\----------

Bucky hovered by the door as Jackson secured the shutter around the kitchen, the old metal screeching in protest to close around the counter of a diner that almost never closed. The door strained at its lock under the pressure from the bluster of the wind outside and Bucky pushed the zip on his jacket as if he could magically make it go higher and cover more of his exposed neck. It was going to be a bitch to get home in this. The snow was blowing in sideways, the sidewalk was completely obscured with white and it was gathering up the windows. Jackson finally secured the lock and shut off the lights, and Bucky scrunched his eyebrows at his line-cook. They hadn’t had a customer in hours, not that they had much to serve, what with the delivery never making it the day before and the two men had finally decided to ignore their bosses mandate that they remain open. But now they were at the door, staring into the blizzard, Bucky wondered if they hadn’t made the decision a little too late.

“Are you sure you don’t want to sleep in here?” Bucky asked, only slightly serious. As much as he didn’t like the idea of venturing out right now, he’d much rather sleep in his own bed tonight than on a booth seat or on the floor.

“Quitcha complaining, I’m the one with arthritis. Now let’s get gone.” Jackson grumped, and Bucky slapped him on the back with a grin.

A quick recheck that his gloves and hood were on tight and his hair was tucked away, Bucky pulled back the latch and they quickly sidestepped as the door crashed inward, a flurry of white and cold following it. Bucky followed Jackson out, pulling hard to get the door back closed, and together they wrestled to pull the street side shutter down.

“Hey!” a voice carried  on the wind and suddenly there was a third body beside them, the extra weight wrenching the stubborn shutter from it frozen hold and clattered its way to the ground. Bucky glanced to the side as he and the stranger held it in place while the cook bolted it down. The man’s face was obscured by a thick scarf and hat but there was something about his dimensions that were familiar, and when his face turned, a pair of blue eyes smiled back at him. _Grilled cheese, apple pie._ Bucky was stunned into smiling at the appearance of his favourite regular and it wasn’t until Jackson shoved him on the shoulder that his reverie broke.

“What you still standing around here for? Get on home, boy. Gonna freeze my balls off…” The older man muttered, marching off holding his hood low, leaving the two younger men alone in the storm.

“What are you doing out in all of this?” Bucky asked, raising his voice to be heard above the wind. Apple Pie, _Steve,_ Bucky reminded himself, shuffled closer to be heard, leaning in and Bucky’s nose was tickled by the huff of steam from the other man’s mouth.

“A friend begged me to check on her grandmother, I lived the closest. I can’t believe you guys were still open in all this.”

“Owner wanted us to _stay_ open, we finally decided fuck that. What way are you?”

Steve pointed, turning his head and Bucky swore he could see snowflakes sticking to his eyelashes, almost missing when Steve asked the same question back. Bucky nodded up the street.

“Same!”

“Well then let’s go!”

The two men stomped and stumbled their way down the sidewalk, struggling against the snow on the ground and the wind buffeting them from what felt like every side as it funneled it’s way through the streets. It seemed to take them forever to make their way down, and if anything, the storm only seemed to be getting stronger. While Bucky was ecstatic about the company, he was kicking himself for not heading home earlier.

Eventually Apple Pie pulled him into the doorway of an apartment building, thumbing at the door.

“This is me. How much further are you?” The wind was so loud around them he had to lean right in and shout into Bucky’s ear.

“Another couple blocks.” Bucky tried to pull on a grin, but was sure it came out like a grimace.

“Fuck that! You can stay with me.”

The easy use of the swear word stood out in Bucky’s ears and he couldn’t for the life of him recall hearing the guy swear before, but standing out in the freezing cold, he wasn’t willing to revisit every conversation to be sure.

“Yes! Hell yes, please.”

They pushed their way inside and Bucky gasped in the still air of the foyer, the ringing in his ears abating somewhat as he shook his head.

“That feels better.”

“Don’t relax just yet, we’ve still got 5 flights to go. Sorry.” Apple Pie shrugged apologetically, nodding to the stairwell.

 _No wonder you’re so fit,_ Bucky thought. He waved for him to go ahead. “Lead on MacDuff.”

Bucky worked on his feet everyday and regularly frequented the gym, but his heartrate was still pumping by the time they got to Apple Pie’s door.

Bucky pulled off his sodden boots, flinching as the water from his jeans leeched into his socks.

“Ugh, you got a blanket or something? I’m making a puddle and I don’t really want to freeze to the floor.”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah, give me a sec.” and he disappeared into another room. Bucky shucked off his jacket, hanging it by the door, hugging himself as his body missed the extra layer of warmth. Steve reappeared with an armful of clothes and the duvet off his bed, handing the former to Bucky. He looked down at the clothes in his hand ready to change immediately, stopped only by the thought of stripping down in the middle of his crush’s living room. The thought seemed to occur to Steve too, who after a pause, flushed and stepped aside, giving Bucky a more modest option.

“Bathroom’s through there.”

In the tiny bathroom, Bucky stripped off and rubbed himself over with a nearby towel, taking the opportunity to pee before pulling on the borrowed clothes. The hoodie was a bit loose, even on a big guy like him, and the sweatpants were soft and warm against his chilled skin, and Steve was even thoughtful enough to include some thick, albeit brightly coloured, socks.

Bucky came out to find Steve had changed also and was setting up a drying rack by the couch where a heater was already whirring. Steve looked up and smiled.

“Bring your clothes out, I’ve got some space on the rack.”

Steve took the armful of damn clothing and hung them out when Bucky huddled over the heater with his hands outstretched, jiggling from one foot to the other.

“I’m gonna guess you haven’t eaten yet?”  Steve asked.

Bucky laughed, “Actually I have. Jackson didn’t want to just throw out the batter so he made me a stack of hotcakes when we knew we wouldn’t be getting anyone in. But don’t feel worried about eating in front of me, I’ll only look at you like a puppy who forgot his bowl is full.”

Steve laughed in return. “No actually, Peggy - my friend’s grandmother - wouldn’t let me out her door without a bellyful of chicken soup so I’m good. But I am gonna make a drink, you want a coffee? Or I can do a mean hot chocolate.”

“Only if you got some marshmallows.”

“I can do that, you keep warm.”

Bucky hunkered down onto the couch, pulling the thick navy duvet around him, hogging the warmth it offered. He could hear Apple Pie tinkering in the kitchen and he snuck a peek around the apartment. The furniture and appliances were in decent condition but not flashy, there were photo frames on the kitchen counter and bookshelf that was stacked haphazardly full. It was comfortable and lived in and, other than a mug left beside the PC in the corner of the room, clean.

He stuck out his feet towards the heater and wiggled his toes, the bright blue socks he’d been given to wear looking like dancing Smurfs and he stifled a chuckle. When Steve came back he stuck his feet down and sat up to reach for the offered mug. As Steve sat next to him and crossed his legs Bucky saw that Steve’s own socks were St Paddy’s day green with yellow polka dots and this time couldn’t hold back his laugh.

“What’s with the fluro socks, man?”

“Huh?” He stopped and bent to look down at his feet before smiling. “Oh! They’re from my mom. I used to have real bad circulation as a kid, so every year I’d get new socks as a present. Still do.”

Bucky laughed. “They’re ridiculous. I love it. Stars and Smurfs.”

Steve snorted at that, grabbing an edge of the duvet and pulling it around himself, careful not to spill any of his drink. Bucky felt a faint chill as the duvet moved away, and edged a bit closer. Steve paused and raised an eyebrow. Bucky met his gaze with an even stare.

“You told me to keep warm.”

“If you get any closer we’ll practically be spooning.” Steve said evenly, although the bridge of his nose pinked slightly at the implication.

“I ain't got no problem with huddling for warmth.” Bucky said quickly, then realised what he’d just said and that despite being a regular and being invited in from the weather, that maybe that was a bit too familiar. “I mean…”

“Uh..” Steve started awkwardly.

“It’s cold.” they finished in unison, laughing.

They shrugged off the awkwardness and settled back on the couch, shoulder to shoulder with the duvet rearranged so that it wrapped evenly around both of them. Bucky felt he was finally thawing out, with the pretty decent hot chocolate (with marshmallows) helping to warm him from the inside. Now comfortable, Steve filled Bucky in on the continuing drama at work, how he had finally been able to extract himself from mediation that now was being handled by HR, and that it was now playing out as a series of passive aggressive emails because they’re no longer allowed in the same department. Bucky in turn regaled him with stories of the diner, including the game he played guessing people’s orders and the names he had for his regulars.

“Wait, so you think of me as _Grilled Cheese Apple Pie_?” Steve retorted after asking what his diner name was.

“All the time.” Bucky shrugged.

“Even now?”

“Well, the first time I saw you, was ‘cause Jackson the cook had just flagged me down to make sense of your order, which the new kid at the time had written down and _grilled pie, apple cheese._ So for the first time or two after that I had to repeat your order over and over in my head so I wouldn’t start calling for _apple cheese._ From then on you were _Apple Pie,_ that is until The Blueberry Incident. Then I learned your actual name.”

“I can’t believe I’m _Grilled Cheese_ to you.” Steve whined jokingly, moving to set their empty mugs on the side table.

“Well, what was I to you before you knew me as Bucky?”

Steve blinked rapidly a few times before shifting back in his seat.

“ _Hot Diner Guy..._ then umm... _Elvis...”_ he mumbled, looking at his hands. It took Bucky a second to connect the return of the pink across Apple Pie’s nose to what he wasn’t sure he’d just heard, before breaking out into a smile. _Oh, yes!_

“Really?” Bucky drawled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, trying to downplay the fact that his heart had just jumped to his throat and his pulse was kicking faster than it has been climbing the stairs.

“Uh.. yeah?” Steve wavered uncertainly, the look in his eyes forming the question _is that ok?_

His heart ready to leap through his chest, Bucky thought _fuck it, I’m willing to get kicked out into the snow for this_ , and leaned in. The awkward way they were sitting meant he knocked knees when he angled himself, but that only made Steve turn his head to face him directly which worked in his favour. His lips brushed gently against Steve’s and he could feel the other man gasp lightly at the contact, before melting into the kiss. The tip of his nose and the frame of his plasses were cold against Bucky’s cheek, but his lips were warm and welcoming and tasting of chocolate and sugar and it was awkward and real and _wonderful_. The feeling was so sublime that Bucky shivered, and Steve broke apart the kiss to look at him through his half fogged glasses.

“Are you still cold?”

“No.” Bucky reached up to rest his hand on Steve’s shirt and could feel the rapid heartbeat under his fingertips. They stared at each other, so close that their breath intermingled between them and all of a sudden they were kissing again, warm hungry mouths searching and yearning for more. Steve brought a hand to the back of Bucky’s neck and ran his fingers into his hair, knocking the bun loose and strands fell out of his hair-tie as Bucky angled for a deeper kiss. Bucky parted his lips to the touch of Steve’s tongue, letting it lick its way inside his mouth to meet his own.

Steve’s other hand cupped the small of his back, making the duvet fall from their shoulders, but damn, Bucky didn’t care. He felt a moan in the back of his throat as Steve’s big arms squeezed him closer, locking around him and his entire body thrilled at the combination of feeling unable to move and being held tight and secure at the same time.

As the heat rose in the kiss, Bucky stroked his hand over the solid wall of muscle, his fingers exploring and eventually finding their way to the hem of his sweater. He eased his hand between the warm fabric of the sweater and the smooth shirt, caressing the ridges of muscle he could feel more prominently through the simple cotton. Steve’s hand massage against his lower back, his borrowed hoodie riding up and he felt firm fingers touching his skin and he keened to their touch. Steve’s fingers rubbed circles into the skin of his back and when a pinkie rubbed down the line of his spine, following it under the back of  his waistband, Bucky felt a jolt in his groin and his dick twitched in hope.

When more fingers found their way to beneath his waistband the fire in his groin had well and truly been lit and Bucky wriggled to slide a knee between Steve’s thighs, allowing Steve to lift him with one strong hand on his ass into a half-straddle. _Oooh, fuuck._ He spluttered out a moan as his hardening dick was pushed against the solid muscle of Steve’s thick thigh. His hand dropped off Steve’s chest and down onto his hip to try to steady himself as he rocked back and up again. Steve grunted as Bucky moved, trapping the forming bulge in his sweatpants between Bucky’s splayed hand and his rocking thigh.

“Nghh, Bucky!” he gasped breaking their kiss for good. He scrunched his face, letting his mouth go slack and gasped for breath.

“Is this ok? Can I…?” Bucky panted, curling his hand over Steve’s crotch and rubbing his thumb lightly over the fabric.

“Yes, oh please, yes.” Steve’s breath hitched and the bulge in his hand grew in response.

Bucky smiled, leaning in for a kiss as he rubbed his hand back and forth, matching the motion with the rocking of his hips. But Bucky had another idea, squirming himself back along the couch and raking up Steve’s sweater and shirt to reveal the mass of flushed muscle beneath. He scraped along one pec, flicking the pink nipple, kissing it immediately to sooth the sting. Steve bucked at the pained but hummed as Bucky’s tongued at the tender bud. He moved his attention across to the other one, repeating the scrape and suck, then licked his way down around his navel. He started shimmying the waistband of Steve’s sweatpants down, signposting his intentions.

“I don’t usually do this on a first date.” Bucky teased, licking a line across where he’d just moved the waistband and noting with a perverse delight that Steve wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Lucky me.” Steve teased back, but it came out as a whimper as Bucky pulled his pants down far enough to free his straining dick. It bobbed and swayed, thick and pink and Bucky started by licking a stripe up the underside, tickling the delicate fereneum with the tip of his tongue. Steve’s hips jerked and Bucky replaced his tongue with his hand, pumping slow and steady a few times before lowering his mouth around the head.

Steve’s body tensed momentarily then sank back into the couch and he raked a hand through Bucky’s hair feebly. The couch made for an awkward position and Bucky’s own dick was throbbing uncomfortably, but the way Steve’s hips kept wanting to roll kept Bucky at his task. He sucked at the head, tonguing the slit lightly before swallowing down as much as he could. He bobbed and pulsed the flat of his tongue against the hot thickness in his mouth, his saliva sliding down his lips.

“Fuck me!” Steve whined as Bucky’s mouth removed his mouth with a wet “pop” and flicked his tongue in a loop around the head of Steve’s dick, his hand squeezing the base. Bucky huffed a laugh onto the tender wet skin, absolutely loving hearing his formerly very polite customer falling apart and cursing. He looked up and Steve was a delightful mess, shirt and sweater scrunched up, hair out of place and glasses skewed. Bucky had never seen anything so fucking gorgeous.

“What do ya think I’m doing here darlin’?”

Steve writhed to sit up and look down at him, his fingers loosening his grip on Bucky’s hair to pull his glasses off his nose and drop them on the side table. He rubbed his hand over his face and up through his hair, making it stick up, then he looked down again at Bucky.

“No.. uh god… I mean… fuck me? Please?” His eyes were pleading and the bridge of his nose was pink. Bucky surged up to kiss him hungrily, sucking hard on Steve’s lower lip and enjoying the stifled moan. Bucky pushed up to shift his body higher but his knee slid on the tangled duvet and nearly off the edge of the couch. He broke off the kiss and grinned at Steve.

“I think we’re gonna need to move from the couch for that.” he said and Steve hurriedly nodded his agreement and pulled Bucky to his feet. Steve didn’t bother to pull up his pants, he let them hang precariously from his hips, grabbing Bucky with one hand and the big duvet with the other. Bucky chuckled at the eager response, licking his lips and adjusting seat of his own pants as Steve pulled him through the small apartment.

When they got to the bedroom Steve threw the duvet onto the bed and turned to face Bucky again, his hands grasping firmly at Bucky’s hips and pulling his entire body flush in for another hungry kiss. Bucky met his hunger and clawed at the clothing between them until they had unceremoniously discarded shirts and sweaters about the room. Bucky, freed from his borrowed shirt and hoodie, and his hair-tie long gone, felt his hair frizz statically on his bare shoulders. He shook his head to discharge it, and Steve took him by the hips again.

“Take your pants off.” Steve ordered him, his stare hot and demanding, and Bucky couldn’t help but want to have fun with that.

“I already took my pants off today. They’re hanging by the heater.” he drawled, slyly. Steve rolled his eyes and sighed, his grip on Bucky’s hips tightening in frustration.

“Fine, smart ass. Take _my_ pants off.”

“With pleasure.” Bucky smirked as his fingers hooked under the back of Steve’s drooping waistband, cupping and squeezing his ass and pushing the fabric until it fell to the floor. Bucky raked his fingertips along the crease between his thighs and his glutes, sucking a line along Steve’s jaw and Steve’s eyes fluttered.

“That’s not what I meant.” He enunciated through gritted teeth.

“Oh?” Bucky hummed into the crook of his neck until Steve pulled his head away. Steve gripped both hands on the back of Bucky’s head, twining his fingers into Bucky’s long hair and scraping his scalp as he kissed him with such intensity and determination that Bucky was grateful for every mistake and every moment in his life that had lead him to this one right here. Eventually they broke apart, panting for breath and Steve met his eye, pupils blown wide with wanting.

“I want you. Naked. Now.”

This time Bucky obeyed instantly, dropping his sweatpants and underwear to the floor and kicking it away from his feet, his dick aching with the release of it confines, leaking and swinging free. He struck a pose and watched as Steve’s eyes made their way all the way down his body and back again. Steve bit his lip and met his eye, nodding to the furniture behind him.

“Everything’s in the nightstand.”

The small brown nightstand had only one drawer and a lower shelf that was stacked with books and a small wastebasket beside it. Pulling open the drawer, Bucky found two boxes of condoms, one open and one still wrapped, a half empty bottle of water based lube and a box of tissues, as expected. But hiding underneath was a sleek orange vibrator with a matching remote and a simple black butt plug, which made Bucky smile. He picked up the curved orange device and waggled it in his fingers, offering a smirk Steve’s way.

“And what would you like me to fuck you with tonight, Apple Pie?”

Steve took the vibrator from Bucky’s hand and replaced it with the bottle of lube, tossing a couple of condoms on the top of the nightstand before nudging the drawer closed.

“Right now, just you.” he replied, raw and honesty in his thickened voice.

And damn, if that didn’t send a ripple of heat up Bucky’s spine (and dick).

“Well then, let’s do something about that.” Bucky said, pulling Steve in for another kiss, backing up until the back of his knees hit the mattress. Steve pushed Bucky onto the bed and started climbing over him but Bucky put a hand on his chest to stop him and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re leaving your socks on?”

Steve stared incredulously, as though he was trying to determine if Bucky was serious or had switched back to teasing.

“If you have a problem with that you can get out of my bed right now, my feet are cold. Besides, I see you’re still wearing my Smurf socks.”

“My feet are cold too!”

“Exactly.” Steve said, silencing Bucky with a kiss. Every time Bucky opened his mouth to say something in return Steve leaned in again, switching each time from sucking on Bucky’s lower lip to exploring with his tongue to nibbling on his jaw until Bucky’s head fell back onto the mattress in surrender.

“No more complaints?” Steve murmured into the crook of Bucky’s neck where his teeth were ever so lightly scraping down towards his collarbone.

“Nope. None.” Bucky gasped out, his voice wrecked and hoarse. He could feel Steve smile against his skin and then Steve was looking down at him again.

“Good. Because I seem to remember that you were going to fuck me.”

“Uh huh.” Bucky agreed, taking Steve by the hips and pushing, using the momentum to roll the bigger man completely over, straddling him properly this time. He locked eyes with Steve, holding him with his gaze as he eased himself back, making sure to pause when they were lined up dick to dick and rolled his hips around, revelling in the jolt he felt as their erections rubbed together. Steve reached down and took both of their dicks in his long fingers and, fighting to hold his gaze as his eyes threatened to flutter closed, loosely stroking up their combined lengths.

Bucky nudged a knee between Steve’s thighs, easing them apart so that he could shift himself between them, letting his dick slide from Steve’s hand and watched Steve lazily jerk himself off below him. He pushed Steve's knees wide, marveling at the sight before him, his hot muscled diner crush splayed, bare and beautiful.

He rubbed his thumbs into the paler skin, massaging Steve's inner thighs before working his way to the crease of his glutes and the hole waiting there. He reached for the lube and coated his fingers, swiping along the crease and to the perineum, massaging the tender spot behind his balls and back. Steve slowly rolled his thumb over the head of his penis and Bucky mimicked the motion over his hole. Steve hummed warmly, reminding Bucky of a purring cat.

  
"Are you going to get on with it?" Steve asked lightly, laughing as Bucky flicked him, his whole body twitching in response.

  
"Oh I'll get to it," Bucky assured him. "Imma just gonna have some fun first."

  
"Uh huh." Steve’s body tensed with his laughter, making his hole pucker and twitch under Bucky’s fingers.

Bucky eased him open gently, slicking the entrance to his hole and fingers with the offered lube and slowly pushed a finger in, one knuckle at a time, giving Steve time to adjust to the feeling.

Steve wriggled to get comfortable and his dick twitched and Bucky’s finger probed inside, lightly turning and massaging. As the muscle relaxed around him he pulled his hand back, sliding out to apply another coating of lube, this time working two fingers in, stretching and coaxing the opening wider. At three fingers, Steve was panting and writhing under Bucky’s ministrations.

“I’m ready, please Bucky.” Steve begged and Bucky removed his hand, wiping it on the sheet before grabbing a foil packet from the nightstand. Rolling the condom on, he gave his aching dick a squeeze and lathered it in lube. Lining himself up, he gave Steve a kiss and waited for him to nod before easing himself in.

Steve arched his back as Bucky pushed in, bearing down onto Bucky’s dick as he very slowly moved inside him, feeling the walls of his body squeeze around him. Bucky planted his hands either side of Steve, kissing his way across from one nipple to the other as he drew himself back and then pushed forward again, agonisingly slow. Repeating this slow drag out and in elicited an impatient whimper and Steve reached down to grab Bucky by the ass and make him move faster. Bucky chuckled and obliged, finding a pace that made Steve bite his lip and Bucky leaned in to kiss him, their bodies melding together as they rocked back and forth.  
  
Bucky rolled his hips up searching with his dick for the right spot and Steve's head fell back as he let out a glorious moan as Bucky’s dick grazed along his prostate. Bucky dropped his head, resting it on Steve's chest and staring down the crease of his substantial pecs, and dug his knees in to hit Steve there again. Another moan and hands grabbing at the sheets let him know he'd hit his mark, and he huffed out a smile, his breath bouncing back in his face.

  
"Want that again?" He teased, pushing in on the "again" and Steve's body jerked and clenched in pleasure.

  
"GOD, YES!"

  
He upped the pace, striking that tender prostate again and again, listening as Steve's cry of "More" stretched into a continuous "OooOoooh.." that he could hear reverberate in the chest below him, rising and falling with each gasp and moan. He panted against the wall of writhing muscle, sliding about in their mingled sweat as the pressure coiled tight deep in his groin and he didn't think he could last much longer, but edged down the feeling as best he could, determined to see Steve come first.   
  
He didn't have to wait long as the continuous assault on the other man's prostate won out, the body beneath him tensing and shaking to a climax, his dick spurting and spilling up towards Bucky. Steve’s muscles clenched tight around Bucky’s dick and he couldn’t hold it anymore, thrusting one more before coming fast and hard in the wake of Steve’s orgasm.   
  
When his sight and senses came back to him, he lay watching a bead of sweat roll down the tanned contours of Steve’s chest and disappearing down his abs, intermingling with the semen spread between them. A heavy hand ran through his hair and he turned his head up, meeting the blissed out smile of the flushed blond. Bucky smiled back, leaning in for a lazy kiss then pulling out and discarding the condom in the wastebasket before he was too tired to do so.

Curling onto his side, Steve rolled over to face him, pulling the scrunched up duvet over them both and resting an arm around Bucky’s waist and closing his eyes. The tender familiarity of it touched Bucky, and he felt coy in a strange way as if he hadn’t just had his dick up this man’s ass only a couple minutes ago.

“So…” Bucky began, waiting a moment for Steve to open his eyes.

“Mmm?”

“Can I take you out on a date?”

Steve’s face broke into a smile and he leaned forward to kiss Bucky sleepily on the lips.

  
“I’ll have to think about it. I don’t want you to think I’m easy.” he teased, laughing into the kiss. 


End file.
